


Queen's Rules

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Losers (2010), The Princess Diaries
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's dad always said never say no to a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noveltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/gifts).



> A while back I had that [25 Characters](http://medie.dreamwidth.org/1743505.html) Meme. [](http://noveltea.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**noveltea**](http://noveltea.dreamwidth.org/)'s 3 numbers worked out to be Cougar (of the Losers), Sam Carter (of SG1), and Mia Thermopolis (of The Princess Diaries). Oddly enough, this didn't come out cracky. It did, er, however, come out slightly femslashy. idk.

The queen of Genovia is a surprise.

Taller than she looks, but smaller than she seems, Queen Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermmopolis Renaldi receives Colonel Samantha Carter and her team on the Genovian palace's front steps. She's dressed in pink, her hair is blowing in the breeze, and there's a cat glaring at them from the door, but when she smiles, Sam can see why the Genovian military is so renowned.

She can't ever imagine disappointing this woman.

"Colonel Carter," Amelia says, completely official, her manner crisp and unexpectedly imposing. "Welcome to Genovia."

Sam mentally crosses her fingers, ready to try jumping through all the hoops of diplomacy and protocol State demanded she learn; the Queen, though, has other ideas.

She closes the distance between them in a step, laying a hand on Sam's arm as she leans into say, "Aliens, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam replies in the same soft tone.

Mia leans back, genuine excitement in her eyes. "This is so cool." She frowns. "Well, excepting the repeated attempts at galactic domination, of course."

Sam can't stop the laughter, which she thinks is the whole idea, "Of course."

-

"They're good."

Alvarez—Cougar--doesn't turn when she steps out behind him. Sam shivers, she can't stop it. There's just something about the guy that unnerves her. Everything she's seen and done and her eyes have never looked at the world the way his do. She doesn't want to know why.

Really doesn't, but she also knows that his see more than hers and she'll take his word like gospel because of it.

"As good as promised?" She lays her hands against the rough stone of the balcony's wall, looking out at the Genovian teams running drills with her people.

"Better." Cougar looks at her, amused. "Like their Queen."

Sam blushes. "Jerk."

Cougar laughs. He says something in Spanish. Sam doesn't catch it all, but it's something about Jensen saying so.

He's gone before she can ask.

-

The Genovians throw a ball. Formal attire only.

"Leave the uniforms at home," Mia says, breezily. "You're here to have _fun_."

Sam starts to disagree. She's here to recruit, steal some of Genovia's best and brightest, taking the Queen up on her offer to Elizabeth Weir. Fun isn't supposed to enter into saving the planet and, God, she doesn't sound as ridiculous as she thinks, right?

Mia, mercifully, isn't a mindreader. She misses that, but gets the gist of the rest in Sam's expression. "Oh come on Sam," she wheedles, leaning in. "I'll save you a dance."

For any number of reasons, Sam should argue. They both know it, but Sam's dad always said never say no to a lady.

She figures that goes double for a queen.

With a smile, she nods. "It's a date."


End file.
